A Single Life
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: (Happy Tree Friends) Flippy was always the murderous one..Always killing from anger of his memories,But what happens when he comes face to face with someone just as dangerous?


Author's Notes: This is my first Happy Tree Friends fanfic,I know it may seem weird to write one but I wanted to. The only pairing so far is Flippy/OC,Anyway I don't own Happy Tree Friends.Only Tawny the electric blue fox. Heehee -_^; - xSapphireChanx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Single Life  
  
xSapphireChanx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Darkness Approaches  
  
Rain pounded silently over the dark grounds,Gun shots could be heard echoing through the air as the sounds of tortured screams were also heard.A large,female fox -- Bright purple in color with deep green eyes ran for her life,Her eyes turning fearfully back.It or whoever it was,Was after her.Her heart thumping in her chest as she gulped and stumbled forward,She screamed when she saw the familier light green furred veteran before her,Before she knew it the dagger tore through her chest.Her screams were cut short as her heart was instantly cut open.  
  
Rain soaking her purple fur,She gagged slightly -- Her eyes rolling back,deeply into her head before she collapsed to the muddy under- growth,Blood pooling around her.Maniacal laughter could be heard as the figure pulled itself from the shadows,It was Flippy. The bloodied army knife still clutched in his hands he turned on his heels and left,Left the now dead fox woman to go to hell.The rain continued to pound as Flippy soon dissapeared into the darkness,His shadow soon becoming a distant silhoutte.  
  
Years Later....  
  
"Catch!"  
  
Petunia shouted as Giggles' eyes opened,The tennis ball was heading straight for her,She gasped and started running,In an attempt to hit it.She couldn't lose. She was on a winning streak and she wasn't about to break it for her blue colored skunk friend to win. Cuddles and Lumpy sat nearby watching the whole display,Lumpy was sucking on a straw that was stabbed into a plastic cup containing the familier liquid known as fruit punch. Cuddles was waving a hand-made flag in an attempt to cheer Petunia and Giggles on.  
  
"Who do you think will win?"  
  
Lumpy,The familier blue moose asked. Cuddles shrugged and continued cheering and waving his little flag. Sweat was pouring both of the girls' faces...Giggles was starting to become red in the face as she ran forward and smacked the ball pretty hard sending it spiraling across the court,Petunia's eyes widened and she zipped across the court and tried to hit the ball but it was too late.It had hit the court. Cuddles nearly fell off the bleaches due to him jumping up at such speed because Giggles won.  
  
A few minutes later Flippy came walking onto the court,humming lowly. Black earphones locked on the sides of his head and his head seemed to be bobbing slightly. Cuddles noticed this and his head cocked to the side.What was wrong with Flippy?Was his head becoming all wobbly? Cuddles had to find out. Stumbling from the bleachers he darted up behind Flippy and grabbed the bear veteran's head, Flippy yelped in surprise and turned violently on Cuddles causing him to spin backwards until he fell onto the court.  
  
The CD Player and Ear phones clattering on the pavement,The lyrics now booming from the head-phones.  
  
"It's Getting Closer To The End  
  
Every Part Of Me  
  
And Then Disaster Takes It's Toll  
  
And Now I'm Left With Only Me  
  
Maybe Sorrow Plays A Role  
  
When You Feel Unkind  
  
Your Abuses Will Let Her Stand In Line  
  
Forever Lost In Time  
  
Chorus:  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
It's Getting Closer To The End  
  
I Look Back And Smile  
  
We Conquered Every Single Bump In My Road  
  
Made It All Worth While  
  
Just Remember How I Cared  
  
When It Came Crashing Down  
  
I'd Like To Toast To All Those Angels That Were  
  
Always Hangin' 'Round  
  
Chorus:  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Maybe Life Ain't What It Seems  
  
'Cause It's All A Dream  
  
Forgive Me  
  
Sometimes I Feel Like A Fool  
  
'Cause I'm So Uncool  
  
Forgive Me  
  
Chorus:  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown...."  
  
As the song ended Cuddles stumbled to his feet,Dusting himself off.Shaking his head he sighed Before looking at the enraged Bear Veteran,A nervous smile coming across his face as he backed away.Petunia,Giggles and Lumpy watched the whole scene with wide,fearful eyes. Was Flippy about to do what they thought he was going to do? Growling,Flippy pushed by Cuddles and stormed off. Cuddles noticed the CD player and head-phones still on the ground and scooped them up.  
  
"Hey...Wait! You forgot your....CD Player Thing...."  
  
Cuddles yelled but Flippy never looked back,Only vanished off into the shadows.Petunia shook her head while Giggles frowned and placed a paw on Cuddles' shoulder.Lumpy Sighed,Finished the rest of his punch and threw the empty cup into the nearby trash before hopping off the bleachers and walking off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Perched rather uncomfortably on a stone ledge,Above the hills of where the Happy Tree Friends resided was a Electric Blue fox with deep emerald green eyes,Spiked collars around her neck and lighter blue tips on her ears,tail and paws. A black frilly dress framing her thin figure.She had seen the whole incident and shook her head.  
  
She was forced to do this job,Gaurd the tower.She couldn't really get involved with anything going on in that small town below,Not that she wanted to anyway.She shook her head and her legs swinging aimlessly across the edge,The sun was setting and she knew what was happening...  
  
Darkness was approaching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well theres the first Chapter,Hope you liked it. I know there wasn't any killing of the Happy Tree Friends but there will be later,I promise. Drown is by Limp Bizkit.Let me know when you want Chapter Two up.  
  
Upcoming Chapter: Chapter Two: Fatal Meeting 


End file.
